


Windmills

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione discuss House-elves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windmills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

"What are you, working to a **quota**?" Harry asked, noticing the pile of fluffy hats on the table. "Hermione, just give up the **quest**."

"No!" she threw down her **quill**. "House-elves need rights too."

"Doesn't mean you should free them behind their backs. Dobby says most of them **quite** like working, and Dumbledore treats them well."

"Dobby was mistreated." Hermione pointed out.

"So protect them from whatever is mistreating them."

"We're out of windmills, **Quixote**." she said dryly.

Harry threw a hat at her. "I mean protect them from bastard owners; don't take them from good ones."

"That could work…"

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** Don Quixote tilted at windmills, thinking they were giants.


End file.
